Once Upon A Time
by Forestfire34720
Summary: Once upon a time, ponies had friendships. They cared for and cherished each other and strove to follow the virtues of it. The Elements of Harmony were united under the flag of the Royal Sisters, Celestia and Luna. Now, all that's left of that time is a raging, brutal war led by the six mares who once brought peace and unity to Equestria. Set in the Equestria Divided universe.


**I AM NOT DEAD!**

 **Welcome to my first My Little Pony FF. This is set in PoorYorick's Equestria Divided universe.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or Equestria Divided. Hasbro and PoorYorick do.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was Kindness in this land.

Kindness for others, kindness for animals, kindness for everything.

And then the Princesses vanished, and kindness was swept away in the blood of war.

At first, I maintained hope; hope that they would return, hope that kindness would again be remembered and practiced. Things would never be the same, not with what happened to Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. Pinkie's death would always leave a hole in our hearts, and Rainbow's injuries would never fade. But perhaps we could begin to mend. Find a peaceful way.

At first, it was not as bad. Of course, it was still horrible, but ponies, though struggling, were surviving. I helped the victims of the war, giving them shelter from the battles raging between my now-former friends. I held true to my Element. I showed kindness to them, where the others saw fit to destroy their homes, their lives, everything.

And then a refuge camp was raided, ransacked, and burned to the ground, the innocent ponies they stole from trapped within.

Now it's clear. Kindness won't end this war. Kindness won't save lives. Kindness won't bring back what we lost.

I've always thought violence wasn't the answer. Maybe now, though, it is.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was Generosity in this land.

I suppose there still is, in a way. In every effective lie, there is a generous amount of truth hiding within, the foundation in which the lie is built off of. In a war, especially a civil war such as the one going on right now, there is a generous amount of death and lies—more than enough to go around, in fact. Not that that's a good thing, really.

But generosity like what was once practiced daily by thousands of ponies? By me? That is long gone. It has no place in this world of wealth, deceit, and death.

Sometimes, I miss the joy that came from the simple delight of seeing another's face light up from my selflessness. Occasionally, I can miss the simplicity of life before the Princesses vanished. But times change, and to survive, I must change as well.

I had influence over ponies because they knew of my generous nature. They would do anything for me in thanks, in gratitude. When the Royal Sisters vanished, it all changed. Lies, sabotage, and wealth buy strength and might. When properly handled, you can get a pony to do anything. Manipulation goes far, and if done right, there are no side-effects.

I won't say I love this world. I don't. But I have become a master of it. Generosity, while useful, can only get you so far. I have found another, more efficient way of rising in importance.

Maybe once, to be generous was to have power. But now, power comes from wealth and lies. After all, the only rightful rulers are those who can afford it.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was Honesty in this land.

But that all went to Tartarus when I found out that the beloved Princesses had spun one big lie to make their power seem greater.

"We control the sun and moon. They move because of our magic," they told us. Horseapples. They're gone now, and the day and night cycle haven't changed a bit.

I trusted them. I loved them. And they lied to me.

I am always honest. That's the trait I value most in the world. Without honesty, what's left of ponies? The truth is everything. I follow the truth, and the truth is never wrong (obviously).

It's the truth that Earth ponies are the superior race. Of course, the Pegasi are unique in their own way. But we are the dominant race. We do all the hard work, so we should be at the head of society

It's the truth that magic is dangerous and must be wiped out. Magic endangers us common folk. With it, the safety of Equestria can never be guaranteed. In the hooves of a few trustworthy ponies, I suppose I could tolerate it. But Twilight, a friend I used to trust beyond all measures, has proven that there are none. There can be no compromise. Magic, and thusly Unicorns, must be destroyed.

It's the truth that the Everfree Forest—and rather regrettably, Fluttershy and her followers—must be destroyed. The beasts within threaten the plans for rightful Earth pony dominance. I don't wish to cause Fluttershy any more grief than she has already had, but there is simply no choice in the matter. Her aid in expanding the forest threatens to overrun the land with wild animals.

Those are three truths that I strive to fulfill and uphold. Integrity is something I hold close to my heart; if I'm not honest, I'm nothing.

Until my dying day, I will dedicate myself to the truth, shining its light on the shadows of lies, so that other ponies may follow in my hoofsteps.

There is no greater power than the truth.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was Loyalty in this land.

I would have given up everything to help my friends. I would have fought for them, suffered for them, died for them.

I almost did.

That opened my eyes to Twilight's treachery and her traitorous thoughts. The Princesses may not be around, but they aren't gone. They're still the monarchs of Equestria. Twilight, though... she wants to usurp them. She's trying to ascend to Alicorn status, trying to take their thrones.

I'm having none of that.

I will fight to my last breath to defend the Princesses from Twilight's treachery. No matter what happens, I will do my duty, and hold their position in stasis until they return. Even throughout everything, my loyalty towards them has never wavered. If they lied, they must have had a good reason. They're wise and benevolent, and while a reveal like that might have shaken my faith in them, ultimately I am still loyal.

As for Equestria? What about my country? While I prevent Twilight from committing the ultimate level of treason—ascending to Alicorn status and declaring herself equal to the masters of the Sun and Moon—how will the country hold itself together?

It is the ancient and sworn duty of the Pegasi to hold the country in military dominance until they return. That way, everything will be neat, orderly, and precise. No hard work for them in repairing Equestria. No dealing with traitors, like those backstabbing cowards who refuse to pick a side. Everything will be ready for their return.

No matter what happens, my loyalty to them will never fade.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was Laughter in this land.

But in wars, there is no happiness.

And I'm not around to change that.

I miss being alive. I'm not entirely sure what I am now, though. Dead? Alive? I know my Cult is trying to figure out the same.

They laugh, but... their laughter is weird. It's evil, the laughter the Joker usually has. It chills my soul every time I hear it. And here, in Equestria and wherever I am, there's no Batman to make him be quiet.

None of my friends laugh anymore either. They're all too solemn. I miss their laughter. But they all just ended up turning on each other and plunging Equestria into this long war.

Celestia... do I even want my Cult? Their laughter is so wicked and wild. They laugh, not out of happiness, but out of madness. Every time I hear it, my bones shudder. It's a vile thing, that desecration of something so wonderful.

But that's the only laughter I hear. The only laughter that seems to exist now. No matter how I strain, I just never can hear any laughter besides the frenzied laughing of the followers, falling into madness.

The destruction of our friendship created this war. And until it's over, I guess I won't be hearing true laughter anytime soon.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was Magic in this land.

Maybe I should rephrase that. After all, there is still magic here.

Once, there was Alicorn magic. Beside Cadence's.

Now, there's just magic. Unicorn magic can be powerful, but it could never be a match for those of Alicorns.

Celestia's magic made the sun move. Luna's magic brought about the lunar cycle. While the Royal Sisters are still alive—that much is made obvious by the continued movement of the two orbs—they no longer appear to be in Equestria. None of my Unicorns have found them, and if they remained, surely they would let me, Celestia's prized pupil, know?

I wish Candence knew more about her ascension, but she's admitted that she never really learned much about it. I haven't been able to ascend, not yet. I will someday, though. When I do, I'll make sure everypony knows Unicorns are the superior race, and recognizes Celestia's and Luna's teachings and old ways. I won't let their accomplishments fade into the dust. Those blasphemers may have forgotten their teachings, but not I. I will follow in their hoofsteps, and punish all those who turn their backs on the Princesses and all they stood for.

I swear by your names, I will ascend. I will take my rightful place. I will restore order for when you return. I will always follow and spread your ways.

Alicorn magic shall grace this land once more.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was Friendship in this land.

The friendship of six young mares, who faced evil time and time again, and always came out on top. The friendship that seems eternal, everlasting.

Until the war broke loose and buried it deep down where nopony would ever find it again.

War does horrible, horrible things. Countless ponies enter it, and countless ponies never leave. It destroys homes, lives, and hearts. All too often, it takes the lives of loved ones and rends hearts.

This war was all the more terrible because it was fought between six friends so close they called themselves sisters. Their love turned hatred shattered so many friendships across the country.

If the war ever ends, if the dust ever settles, the ponies of Equestria can only hope that friendship, and the virtues it brings with it, can still exist among the war-torn land.

* * *

 **If I got any facts wrong, or made spelling errors, please let me know.**

 **Hopefully, the wait for more writing from me won't be so long next time, but I don't know.**

 **—Forest**


End file.
